As devices advance with technology, so do applications which the devices run. Many advanced applications executed on a device utilize software components, resources, and architectures which can utilize a substantial amount of initialization time. One unit of measure used to evaluate a device is how quickly a user can launch and access an application on the device. With limited central processing unit (CPU) capabilities as well as limitations of other resources utilized for the purpose of application startup on some devices, launching an application can become a performance issue.